Rain
by Ice Everlasting
Summary: [NejiSakuoneshot]Sakura in the forest,caught in the rain.Neji in the forest training,caught in the rain.Both see an empty house.Meet each other in there.Soaking wet.Don't wanna catch a cold do you?only one option:take off the clothes and wrap yourself in


**This is my first NejiSaku xD lol hope you enjoy this one-shot :3 ok ok I DIDN'T CHANGE THEIR AGE OK!**

**THINGS GET OOC!OK OK JUST WARNING YOU!(ooc:Out Of Character)**

**Summary:**Sakura in the forest,caught in the rain.Neji in the forest training,caught in the rain.Both see an empty house.Meet each other in there.Soaking wet.Don't wanna catch a cold do you?only one option:take off the clothes and wrap yourself in a cloth curtainNejiSakuI actually got this idea from and ep of School Rumble xD

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.OR School Rumble

* * *

Sakura was walking in the forest for some fresh air.

"Sasuke-kun"she said with a blush.Sakurastoppd in her tracks and felt the air become more humid.

Sakura felt a drop of rain fall on her nose."Aw man!"she ran but stopped.

"Which way was Konoha again.."Sakura sweatdropped and the rain began to pour.

* * *

Neji was in the forest with his eyes closed throwing knives at the targets.He opened his eyes.He didn't miss any.

He looked at the sky and it was beginning to get darker.

"Rain"he said.He walked and kept thinking_'...Which way is home'_.He sighed and layed his eyes upon a house that appeared abandoned.He could feel his clothes getting soaked and strands of his hair were on his face.

* * *

Sakura kept running and began to feel cold.She panted as she ran and she saw a house not too far.

It looked old and seemed as no one was there.

"I'll stay there til the rain dies down.."she muttered as she ran.

* * *

Neji walked a little faster to the house.The rain was beginning to 'annoy' him(either that or he doesn't want his hair messed up xD)

He ran to the house and finally reached it.

* * *

Sakura finally reached the house,but..someone was already there.Neji

"Neji-kun?"Sakura muttered.Neji turned around and saw a soaking Sakura.

"Sakura-san.Why are you here"He asked.

"My walk turned against me and I got caught in the rain."Sakura said as she walked passed him to open the door.

"Hn"Neji said.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!where's Sakura-chan!"Naruto semi-shouted.Kakashi was soaking wet as Naruto,Sasuke,and him waited for Sakura.

"This is quite akward..Sakura is always here"Kakasi said opening his book.

"True.Where is she"Sasuke said furrowing his eyebrows.Sasuke leaned on the rail of the bridge.

* * *

Neji and Sakura got in the house and it was rather dusty but fine.They sat in front of the fireplace as Neji glared at it.

"Neji I don't think glaring at it will make it start a fire"Sakura said smiling.Neji glared at her.Then...then..the Hyuuga.Sneezed.

A cute sneeze.

"Bless You"Sakura said as she flung her head back."Ah..ah..ah"she sneeze.

"Thank you.Bless you"Neji said.

Sakura got up and looked around the house.

"What are you doing,Haruno"Neji said closing his eyes imagining a fire.

"For..something.."Sakura pulled a curtain.

Neji opened his eyes to stare at her.

Sakura began to unzip her shirt/drees(what is it!)

Neji's eyes grew"W-what are you doing."He asked in a small voice.

"I don't want to get a cold!now turn around!no peeking!"Sakura shouted.

"Don't flatter yourself"He said while turning his back to her.

Sakura unzipped her clothes and took them off as she wrapped her self in a curtain."Neji?"Neji still had his back turned to her.

"What is it"He said rather harshly.

"Can you get some sticks for the fire.Please"Sakura said sitting next to him with a smile.Neji sighed as he got up.

"I'll be right back.."He said as he closed the house door.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke ran in the forest.

"Where is she!"Naruto shouted."SHE WASN'T AT HER HOUSE!OR AT HINATA'S-Insert blush here-AND SHE WASN'T WITH GAARA!"

Sasuke glared at him."Why would she be with _Gaara_"he replied with a murderous tone.

"...I don't know!They just always train to gether and stuff.."Naruto said looking ahead.

Sasuke jumped on a tree branch."Well their training is going to end soon.."Sasuke said.

* * *

Neji walked outside as the rain slided down his body.He picked up a few sticks and walked back to the house.

* * *

Sasuke stopped when he saw a house which was somewhat far.

"Naruto..do you think she's there"Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe! LET'S GO SAVE SAKURA-CHAN!"Naruto shouted.

"Save her from what."Sasuke sighed"The rain"he ran to the house.

* * *

Neji was even more soaking wet than before and placed the sticks in the fireplace.One thing missing.Sakura.

"Saku-"Neji turned around to meet Sakura.

"Yeah?"She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Neji took a step back"Nothing."He said as he sat down.

"Here!"Sakura said handing him a curtain.Neji took it and inspected it.

"What..."He said.

"You don't want a cold!"Sakura said forcing Neji's jacket off.

"HEY!"he shouted.

Sakura placed her clothes and his jacket in front of the fire.

"They'll soon be dry,I hope"Sakura said huddling close to the fire.

Neji took the chance that she wasn't looking to take the rest of his clothes off and get them dry.

"Say Neji.."Sakura started.Neji wrapped the curtain on his waist(ONLY the curtain..sooo..you know..he's practically nude xD)

"What is it"He ask more agitated.

"-Sigh-Nothing..."she turned around and saw Neji with only the curtain.Ok now Sakura is massively blushing.

Neji felt her stare."What..."he said shifting his eyes to her.

Sakura looked away."Nothing...nothing..So.When are you and TenTen getting together"Sakura said smirking.

Neji glared at her."TenTen.I do not like her in that sense therefore we are not getting _'together'_"he said right to the point.

"Oh..have you _ever _liked a girl in that sense.."Sakura said looking at the ground.

Neji looked at her.Her hair soaking wet and some strands on her cheeks.her legs tangled with one another.

Her eyes.Damn her green pastel eyes!

"I..don't...know.."He said slowly as he kept staring at her.Neji shook his head."No..No I have-...not.."he said as Sakura looked straight into his eyes.(Dude..he has WHITE eyes...that's kinda hard..xD)

Sakura and Neji froze.Both of them looked away since this situation makes things akward.

* * *

"Sasuke-Bastard!Why did you HAVE to kick the wolf!"Naruto said glaring at Sasuke as the were surrounded by wolves.

"Shut up"Sasuke said glaring at the wolves.

* * *

Sakura inhale and exhaled rather loudly and Neji stole a glance from her.

"So..NO girl has ever gotten your attention"Sakura insisted on the conversation.Only this time she decided to sit right next to him.

"..Some have..One..is.."Neji said looking at Sakura.Sakura blushed and kinda got Neji's answer.

'..._...Did he mean me...me...nah...I mean..GAH!DID HE DAMMIT!'_Sakura began to twiddle her thumbs.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SASUKE!"Naruto yelled as a fox was currently bitting his ankle.Sasuke on the other hand was getting his arm (almost) ripped off.

"SHUT UP!"Sasuke shouted as he bitch-slapped the wolf(LMAO!..that would look funny xD!)

* * *

"Sakura.."Neji looked at Sakura since she was REALLY quiet and she was playing around with her thumbs.

"Y-yeah"She choked out.

"Are you ok"he looked away since HYUUGA NEJI **NEVER**,_NEVER _actually cared for _anybody_.

Sakura turned to look at him and smiled."I'm fine,thanks"she sighed.

* * *

"Ok-pant-now..let's go to Sakura."Sasuke said.Naruto was panting and he fell to his knees.

Sasuke stared at him.

"You know..can't we stay for a _LITTLE _longer..look at the ground!so interesting...and the trees!-"

"-Naruto get up.."Sasuke said rather annoyed.

* * *

_'Damn Sakura...she's in my mind now!NO!NO! I think of NO ONE!..well...only how I want to kill Naruto if he ever gets near Hinata..'_Neji smirked at his sadistic thoughts.

"Neji...are YOU ok.."Sakura said as Neji began to laugh a maniacal laugh(ok ok Neji doesn't do the 'evil' thing..but..he's protective over his cousin..in here..)

"Yes."Neji said with a smirk.Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and yawned.Neji stared at her.

Well not her...het curtain..it was(almost) falling off.

"Ha-haruno..."Neji began to get red cheeks.

"Wha.."Sakura replied as she closed her eyes.

"Your curtain..it's..it's uh.."Neji twitched.

Sakura shot her eyes open and looked down.She was practically showing of her clevage to him.Sakura pulled it up and her cheeks were 10 differents shades of pink.

She looked at Neji,who he was also blushing.

"..Perv.."she said as she glared at him.Neji's blushed dissappeared.

"If I was a perv I would never have told you that-"

Neji was cut off when Sakura flicked his nose.Neji just questioned her mood swings..

"Say Neji.."Sakura leaned his head on his shoulder.

"What"

"..I think..I'm starting to.."Sakura smiled and looked up at Neji.

Neji looked at her and smiled.

* * *

Sasuke was holding Naruto since his ankle was really injured."What kind of a ninja are you it you let a wolf bite you.."Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto glared at him

"Oh SURE!I mean the wolf _didn't _bite your ARM"Naruto said glaring at him.

Sasuke returned the glare.

"I let it bite me..it was my plan.."Sasuke said looking ahead.

"Was it also your plan to scream when a wolf slobbered over your hair"Naruto glared even MORE intensely at him(...I guess Sasuke loves his hair...)

"I didn't scream..I shouted at it and bitch-slapped it..like the other wolf.."Sasuke said defending himself.  
(I like that word now..bitch-slap...xD)

"_Sure_..."Naruto said rolling his eyes.

* * *

"..I'm starting to.."Neji said looking at Sakura as he got closer.

"..to like..."Sakura leaned in also.

"..you.."they both said as they kissed.

Neji ran his hand through her hair as he kiss her and Sakura did to also.

"Neji.."Sakura moaned as Neji began to kiss her jaw and go down to her neck.

* * *

"Here it is"Sasuke said standing in front of the house."Sakura.."he said as he dropped Naruto on the floor to reach the door.

("Damn you Sasuke!"Naruto said trying to stand up.)

* * *

Neji slowly began to lean on her so she would lay on the floor.(ok..I think I'm going JUST with kissing..cause..they're still...12 or someting..so yeah..kinda..weird ..if I made them have more than that :D)

Sakura and Neji were kissing very passionately.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door and looked at the sight.Jealousy,Envy,and Anger ran through his veins..

Sakura looked happy though..She was smiling.Sasuke always made her frown and cry.He sighed and closed the door.

"Sasuke?what are you doing..is she in th-"

"No she isn't Naruto..let's go.."Sasuke flung Naruto's amr over his shoulder and he walked through the rain.

Sasuke looked at the ground _'Hyuuga..I envy you..'_ he thought with a smirk.

* * *

Me:I dislike preps but..YES!OMFG!My first NejiSaku I'M SOOOO HAPPY :D!ok ok Blonde moment over ;3 Thanks for reading!

* * *


End file.
